


Flirting Or Not?

by afteriwake



Series: Like A Good Neighbour... [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awesome Donna Noble, Conversations, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Divorced Donna Noble, Divorced Greg Lestrade, Donna Noble Doesn't Remember, Donna is Donna, F/M, Flirting, Flirty Donna Noble, Neighbors, POV Greg Lestrade, Phone Calls & Telephones, Questioning, Rain, Sally Donovan & Greg Lestrade Friendship, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Donna loans Greg an umbrella and asks for repayment, and Greg calls a friend to find out whether he was being flirted with or not.





	Flirting Or Not?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> An answer to a Noble Copper prompt from **Dreamin** ( _"It's really pouring out there."_ ) that I adjusted a smidge.

He was going to get soaked trying to get from his apartment to his car to get to work. He should have known better than to assume he had a working umbrella the last time he’d been in Tesco shopping. But then he felt an umbrella over his head and a body press near him as he locked his door.

"It's really pouring out here," Donna said, before handing him another umbrella. “Use my spare.”

“You’re a godsend,” Greg said, giving his neighbor a smile.

“Least I can do,” she said with a small smile of her own. “This building is really shite, isn’t it? With all the rain we could at least have covers over our doors to lock up.”

Greg opened his newfound umbrella and then put it over his head and Donna moved hers away. “If I could build a few for the ground floor apartments I would, but I doubt the management would let me.”

“That’s too bad,” she said. “I wanted to thank you for dinner last week. I was going to say you could let me cook you something so I don’t set off the alarms at, oh, three in the morning, but I’m thinking you now owe me another meal for the umbrella.”

“Am I borrowing or keeping it?” he asked with a grin.

“Depends how good the meal is,” she said with her own grin. “Tonight? Around six?”

“Here or somewhere else.”

“All up to you, depending on how badly you want a working umbrella,” Donna said before turning back to her apartment. He watched her walk away, a wide smile on his face, and then shook his head as he headed to the complex car park and went for his car. There was something about Ms. Donna Noble that he was fascinated by. They’d made it a point to chat more since their early morning meeting over his burnt meal, and he found her quite fascinating, even if she was a bit sharp in her observations. He was used to it from being around Sally and Sherlock, though, so it wasn’t so bad.

Speaking of Sally, it had been so long since he’d felt interested in anyone that he had no clue what to do, and he’d have to ask her for help. Since Anderson had been ejected from the picture and she’d gotten her promotion to Detective Inspector, she’d had a much more active social life. And maybe that could help him get his own.

He mused about what he knew about Donna from her own mouth. Divorced, ex-millionaire though she wasn’t entirely destitute, working as a temp to get back to her roots (though not that she needed to), brash and blunt and...nice, in her own way. Very different from his own ex-wife, but in some ways exactly what he might have been looking for in a partner. But was she interested in him? The conversation about the umbrellas inferred she might be, but then again, he almost needed to be hit over the head to realize a woman was flirting with him.

He set his mobile in its holder and dialed Sally’s mobile before he started the car. She wasn’t working under him anymore, but they were still both at the Yard and still good friends. If anyone would know what to do about this situation it would be her.

“Donovan,” she said.

“Did you even look at who was calling?” he asked with a chuckle.

“ _I_ don’t have to be awake for another two hours so I assumed it was an emergency,” she said sourly. “Sorry. Was enjoying my nice warm bed.”

“Alone or…?”

“Alone today.” He heard her huff as she stretched and then she spoke again. “What’s up?”

“I have a question. Of a personal sort.”

“Oh?” she asked, her tone intrigued.

“Remember the neighbor who I woke up with burning food?” he asked her, leaning back into the driver’s seat.

“The ginger?” she asked. 

“Yeah. I was out getting soaked this morning, since my brolly broke, and she offered me one. She was going to offer dinner but then...she sort of flirted with me? Said I could owe her dinner for giving me the brolly? I think I want to take her somewhere, but...would it be a date?”

“Yeah, Greg, that would be a date,” Sally said with a chuckle. “Take her someplace nice. You know she likes Chinese, so try Thai, maybe. Or Japanese. Something similar but different. And make sure you cover all the drinks she wants.”

“I don’t even know if she drinks,” Greg said.

“Well, then hold off on getting a pint until you do,” Sally said with a slight yawn. “Can I go to sleep now? I still have two hours of beauty rest left.”

“Go. You need it.” He paused. “Not that you’re ugly, but...”

“Yeah, I get it. See you at the Yard,” Sally said before hanging up.

Greg glanced at the umbrella on the seat next to him and then grinned. He’d definitely try and make it a date to remember if that’s what it really was going to end up being.


End file.
